evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
A Regular Epic Final Battle (film)
A Regular Epic Final Battle (also known as Regular Show: The Final Chapter) is a 2020 American animated epic action comedy-drama film produced by Zoetrope Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is based on the Cartoon Network series Regular Show and also based on the series' final episode from 2017 of the same name. The film was directed by series creator J.G. Quintel, and stars Quintel, William Salyers, Sam Marin, Mark Hamill, and Minty Lewis reprising their roles. In the film, the park crew go to Lolliland and have their epic final battle. The film was announced by Quintel in 2017 after the success of the final episode. The film premiered at Grauman's Chinese Theater on January 31, 2020, and was theatrically released in the United States on February 7, 2020 in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. It is the last film released under the 20th Century Fox name, before the name was changed to 20th Century Studios by Disney, after their acquisition of Fox and its assets. Plot An epic final battle begins and concludes, all deciding the fate of the universe. The park crew arrives at Lolliland, the place of birth of Pops and Anti-Pops. The place is all shattered of all the old fights the two brothers had and there they meet a group of natives from Lolliland, Frivola-Kranus, Quadravi-Kranus and Weird Mushroom Guy, they tell the crew of the previous battles Pops and Anti-Pops had also they discovered Pops real name, Mega-Kranus and Anti-Pops', Malum-Kranus, and how the lolliland natives have been evolving to the point Pops was born. In the ancient tapestries show every battle ever done, and there is a section where warriors resembling the park crew are fighting along Pops, meaning they were meant to fight in the ultimate battle, but now that they know that they are meant to end the fight in a stalemate, Mordecai thought of setting traps for Anti-Pops so they get an advantage in the battle, Pops was against cheating but he was also convinced that they have to win to save themselves so he helped them to set the traps. Anti-Pops arrives in an Uber-like driver, Pops still tried to convince him to not fight, but Anti-Pops refused, after singing the Lolliland anthem, Anti-Pops started the fight but everyone had stroked him with the traps, at first they were excited about defeating Anti-pops but then he returned unharmed from the traps. Pops still wanted a fair fight, so they made a deal of who ever knock the other first, can do what they want to the universe, they both agreed and started to fight, which in the first round Pops crushed Anti-pops with a cruise boat, but Anti-Pops broke the deal and continued the fight while the park crew fight against Anti-Pops' minions, as well Streaming modem who wants to destroy the disc masters, but they are aided by HD DVD and Blu-ray, the Baby Ducks, Toothpick Sally, Recap Robot, the real Chance Sureshot (it was a clone the one that died), the Guardians of Eternal Youth, Gary, Carter and Briggs, Death, Party Horse 42699 and the Guardian of Lolliland (even she isn't supposed to participate), the Baby Ducks formed another mecha with Skips, Eileen, Benson (on top of the hat), the Guardians of Eternal Youth, Gary, Carter and Briggs, Death and Party Horse 42699, then they fight the modem, Anti-Pops minions' shoot down Rigby's ship but is caught by Mordecai, and Chance shoots the Uber driver, the modem is beaten with Gary's synthesizer, a shockwave from Bluray and HD DVD and an elbow drop from the guardian of Lolliland. As they ended the first part of the battle, Anti-Pops reached his ultimate power and started erasing Lolliland, Muscle Man and HFG were caught in the erasing beam and Pops tried to save them but he was too scared of failing, so they said their last "my mom" joke before dying. With their death, Pops got angry enough to reach his ultimate power and the real cosmic battle started, both brothers fired their beams on Lolliland, but Pops was still scared of failing and Anti-Pops was stronger so he erased everyone, including Andy, but Mordecai and Rigby. With the death of almost all his friends, Pops engaged the fist crash that would reset the universe, Anti-Pops would counter-attack it, as Mordecai and Rigby were looking it, Mordecai thought of shooting Anti-Pops before their fists collide, but their shots didn't affect him and they are caught in the middle of the punch, obliterating the entire universe. Mordecai and Rigby go back to the first episode of the series, "The Power". After the "fight" with Beef Burrito, Rigby gets a sense of deja vu and remembers all past events from the show. Mordecai doubts that Rigby can see into the future, so Rigby proves it by bringing him outside and digging up the futuristic Blu-Ray boxset containing six years worth of memories, which they buried just before Pops' battle. Although still doubtful, Mordecai remembers simply by touching the boxset. Looking around, Mordecai sees that Benson and Pops aren't where they are supposed to be when they made their first appearances in the series, with white silhouettes in their spots. He and Rigby realize that their interference when Pops and Anti-Pops collided their fists caused the time stream to not properly reset, trapping them in a glitch in time. Figuring that they still have a chance to help Pops and save the universe, they use their magical keyboard to escape and get back to their proper place and time and witness the fight of Pops versus Anti-Pops. "Guess who's not dead after all." - They shout at Anti-Pops. He attacks them, throwing them back on Lolliland, as it blows up, destroyed to pieces. Pops is knocked back to a space in time and he finds himself in The Naive Man from Lolliland short. He escapes and dodges giant letters that form Regular Show in the background (alluding to the opening title seen in every episode). He tries to save Rigby but is knocked back by a giant swarm of Adhesive Notes, as Mordecai's space is turned into a storyboard, and Rigby is made of the Adhesive Notes as well. "The fabric of reality is unraveling." - Anti-Pops laughs. He sees Mordecai and Rigby threatened by Anti-Pops, and teleports to save them, putting them on a nearby asteroid. His twin brother gets ready to attack, but Pops launches himself, hugging him, purple energy covering both of them, and having Anti-Pops shrink down to his normal size. Anti-Pops promises the minute Pops lets go he's going to "blast him into nothing". Pops sends himself and Anti-Pops straight into the Sun. As Mordecai and Rigby scream for Pops to return, he telepathically speaks to them. Anti-Pops smiles, hugging back, as they are both obliterated by the star. Mordecai and Rigby are deeply saddened by the death of their good friend and, knowing this is it, want to come back as different animals when the universe resets. Giant super-nova forms and Mordecai and Rigby are sent back to reality. Just like that, the universe is restored to its rightful balance, as news reporter Del Hanlon receives news that the Park Dome is finally back, after 3 years in space. Margaret, also reporting at the time, leaves her post and runs to see the group again after a long period of being apart. Mordecai, Rigby and the others exit the dome to see hundreds of people. Their relatives and friends all run through the crowd to reunite with them. Mordecai's parents make their way through the crowd to hug their son, while his mom kisses him on the cheek. Rigby's parents and Don reunite with him, and Rigby's dad points to Rigby and shouts something to the crowd that flatters Rigby. Muscle Man's wife Starla hugs him and introduces him to their young daughter, which causes Muscle Man to cry tears of joy. Skips reunites with Techmo, Margaret hugs Eileen, Hi-Five Ghost hugs Celia, and Benson's pig Apple Sauce comes to give him a hug. Rigby suddenly kisses Eileen for the first time and both blush and smile after. They're all happy, but Mordecai hears cries while giving an interview. It's Mr. Maellard, grieving over the loss of his loved son. A statue of Pops is built. Benson leaves flowers on the statue, while they all grieve in silence for the loss of Pops. "He Chased Butterflies. He Loved to Laugh. He Saved the Universe. He Was Our Friend. Pops Maellard" is written on a plate on the statue. Mordecai and Rigby (with Eileen) part ways after six years of working together in the park. They hug and drive to their new homes. Mordecai is working as an artist, making abstract paintings (some of which look like C.J. and Margaret). Rigby, now visibly older with a mustache, is seen teaching one of his two young daughters how to play video games. Eileen, holding the youngest daughter, brings sandwiches for them. Benson and Pam have gotten back together, and they greet a new generation of park workers, along with Skips, still being the park groundskeeper on account of his immortality. Muscle Man and Starla are shown to have six children. We then see Skips working on his car. He smiles as he takes a sip of coffee. Not much has changed for him, except he is now wearing jean shorts. Hi-Five Ghost and Celia are DJs and are seen performing at a concert in Prague. We then see Mordecai again, also now looking older with glasses, hair on his face and chest, and somewhat having gained a bit of weight. He is having his paintings shown at an art gallery. While signing autographs, he bumps into another artist signing autographs, a bat-like girl named Stef. They stare into each other's eyes. 25 years later, all of them came to a reunion at the Park. Eileen and Stef, who married Mordecai, are having a conversation. Benson and Pam now have 4 cats, and they still have Benson's pig, Apple Sauce. Mordecai and Stef's teenage children are on their smartphones, looking annoyed. Rigby and Eileen's daughters have also grown up, one of them is holding up a string to a piñata, which looks like Pops' head. The other one breaks it open, and candy pours out for some of Muscle Man and Starla's kids and High Five Ghost and Celia's son. Mr. Maellard had passed away, and a statue commemorating him has been built, right next to the statue of his very son he lost long ago. Everyone gathers in front of the two statues for a picture. Mordecai and Rigby sit down on the steps of the house to have some sodas and talk again after all this time. Mordecai wished Pops was alive to see what has happened the last 25 years, but Rigby reminds him that they wouldn't have all of this if it wasn't for Pops. Then, they leave to go play their old video games that are in the shed.